We're running from fate
by Redemerald6
Summary: Just when Yugi and his friends think they have escaped they're faced with their worst fear. Vampires. But, why aren't they killing them? And why does one claim to be Joey's dead boyfriend? Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzshipping, and tendershiping. Don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

We're running from fate.

Chapter 1: Lost.

I don't own Yugioh.

Yugi pov

"I hate it when I'm right." You've heard that, right? A playful little comment when a person is trying to show off how smart they had been. For me, that comment was a fact. I guess I should explain.

It started with my eighth birthday and the end of the world. My parents were in another room getting ready for my party while my best friends, Joey, Ryou, and Malik, and I had the debate that we always had at least once when we were all together. What the apocalypse would be. Joey thought zombies would end us. Malik argued that werewolves were more likely. While Ryou thought it would be fire and brimstone. I was positive it would be vampires.

We would go at it for hours while our parents would just laugh at us. From time to time, things would get physical and we'd roll around on the ground for a while. It always ended in laughter.

Anyway, we were getting really into it when Joey's phone rang. "Yo, Jumpin' Joey Wheeler here… Seto?.. Whoa, slow down… What?! Seto? Seto, answer me!" His phone fell from his fingers and he ran to the window. We looked at each other and followed him.

We all knew that Seto was Joey's current boyfriend. He really loved him, so if something Seto said scared him we had good reason to worry. I picked up Joey's phone as we passed it and listened to see if he was still there. "Seto? Are you okay?" I asked. A cruel chuckle answered me and sent a shiver down my spine. "Sorry, Seto isn't available. Try again later." The line went dead and I looked out the window with everyone else.

The phone slid from my own fingers and smashed on the ground. People were running around and screaming. A man ran in front of our window. Before I could blink, he had a woman attached to his neck and drinking his blood. She pulled away and looked right at us. I gasped and we turned and ran deeper into the house.

There was a smash and hoards of those things were right behind us. I was suddenly yanked into another room with a hand over my mouth. I looked up to see my dad holding me tightly. He raised a finger to his lips and I nodded. He released me and led us to the cellar. Once we were all in he shut the door, but neither he nor mom came down with us.

We sat there for what felt like years before the noise stopped and silence fell. No more screams, cries for help, or unearthly shrieks. Joey chanced a peek though the door. "I think they're gone." He whispered lifting the door quietly. We crawled out and looked around at the carnage. Blood and bodies lay everywhere. After a bit of searching, we found my mom and dad's bodies and buried them. Then, we set out to try to find any survivors.

Eight years later

We were running as fast as we could to our hide out. Seven vampires were on our tail. Joey tossed and UV grenade. There were howls of rage and pain from behind us and we moved faster. I was the first one in. I slide through the door and waited for my friends. 'Joey, Ryou, Malik. NOW!' I kicked a lever that shut the door. It slammed with a bang and we sat there panting. "Th-thanks for the warning, Malik." groaned Joey between pants. "S-sorry, I th-thought I saw…" he paused and tears slid don't his face.

I sighed and shook my head. After the first strike, we found out who all died. Seto, Malik's sister, Ishizu, Ryou's father, and my parent and grandpa. Often, a vampire will use illusions to trick you into coming into their waiting fangs. We didn't fall for it since we saw the bodies, but it still hurt.

I changed the subject "What'd we find?" I asked. We sat up and reached into our bags. I pulled out ten apples, twelve oranges, and a bunch of grapes. "Nice job, Yug. But, check this." He pulled out three hand fulls of candy bars, eight root beers, and four bags of chips. Ryou looked depressed "I got nothing on that." He pulled out five jars of peanut butter and jelly, two loaves of bread, and ten bottles of apple juice. Malik smiled and patted his back "No worries, I've got something that will make all of us smile." He reached into his bag and pulled out some berries, two huge carrots, and… "ARE THOSE DUEL DISKS?!" I cried joyfully. Malik nodded happy "Not just any duel disks. These still have decks in them." He tossed each of us a duel disk and we shuffled through the decks happily.

We hadn't seen a hint of duel monsters since the day of the end. I was shuffling through when one of the cards made me freeze. A blue eyes white dragon! I found two more and felt tears fill my eyes "Joey." He looked up at me "Yeah, Yug?" I shakily showed him the three cards and I heard the cards he was holding hit the ground. I looked more through the deck and it proved it. This was Seto's deck.

I handed the deck to Joey who took it sobbing. "Now you have something two keep him with you." I murmured and looked up at him "Blue eyes will protect you." He nodded and clutched the cards close to his heart. We learned that the other decks were mine, Ryou's, and Malik's. We placed the cards back in the disks and fastened them to our arms. The familiar weight sat on my arm and I smiled.

We all settled in for the night and were beginning to fall asleep when there was a bang form our sealed door. We jumped to our feet and got ready for a fight. None of us dared speak as the banging continued. Then the door was ripped off its hinges. Standing in its frame were four figures. We froze in our battle stances and waited for them to identify themselves. One moved forward and we took a collective step back.

Our decks started glowing and four beams of light flew before us and took the forms of four different duel monsters. The silent magician, the winged dragon of Ra, the change of heart, and the blue eyes white dragon. "See, Pharaoh, I told you they wouldn't be able to resist them." I shivered at the voice. "Vampires." I murmured in fear. I turned to the others "Run!"

We blazed away as fast as we could. The vampires were right behind us. "Faster!" cried Ryou. I fumbled with my belt trying to get out a garlic capsule. I managed to get it off just as one of them caught up with us. I threw it in his eyes and he yelled in pain. "Move, move." I ordered as we ran at the fastest we could.

After running for an hour, we all collapsed with exhaustion. "D-did w-we lose th-them?" gasped Ryou. I looked around "I think so." I smiled then started laughing "That was quite the rush!" I laughed. Soon, they joined and we were rolling of the ground laughing. "I hardly find your situation funny." said a deep voice. We gasped and sat up. The four from before were standing before us.

We stared wide eyed at them. One of them rolled the empty canister of garlic to my feet. I looked at it then at him. He seemed familiar. I squinted at him "Who were you?" I growled trying to be brave. "Why do you care? You're the one who threw that." A dark chuckle answered him. "Come on, priest, it's his last question. You might as well answer it."

Before anymore could be said, Joey acted. He yanked out his most treasured card. The one he always had on him. The red eyes black dragon. The dragon appeared and formed a protective circle around us and lit the area. It took a moment for our eyes to adjust to the sudden light. Joey recovered first and cried out in shock and pain. I turned and saw him crying again. I followed his gaze and stared at the boy before me. "Joey, don't believe it. It's a trap. That's not really Seto." I warned. Though we never did find Seto's body among the others we knew he had to be dead.

Joey looked ready to faint. The fake looked just as shocked as we felt. "J-Joey? Is it really you, pup?" he took a step toward Joey. "Stay back, faker!" I growled stepping in his way. His eyes went to me then the others. "Yugi, Ryou, Malik? But, they said…" he looked up at the other three vampires. My eyes followed. They were all as shocked as the fake Seto. I blinked when my eyes landed on a tall boy about my age. He looked scarily like me. His eyes were wide and on me.

Seto pov

I stared in awe at the mate I thought I had lost forever. Joey had grown a lot in the last eight years. He stared back at me with tears in his eyes. He started shaking as sobs tried to escape him. I reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, tears streaming down my own face. His knees gave out and I gently sank to the ground with him murmuring that I was there and that nothing was going to happen to him. I looked up and found Yugi and the other staring at me with tears in their own eyes.

"Y-you're real? You're really Seto?" stuttered Ryou. I nodded and the albino boy fell to his knees. I looked at the others. Yami was watching ready to faint Yugi incase he started to fall. Bakura moved carefully toward Ryou so as not to startle him more. Marik was watching like Yami.

Yes, we were vampires. But, a vampire would never harm their mate. That was why vampires stopped killing humans. But, I had thought that my mate was gone forever.

My attention returned to the fainted puppy in my arms. I stood and shifted him so he was more comfortable. "Let's go home." I murmured to the other.

Then, what they had waited for happened. The remaining three fainted and were scooped into the arms of their mate. "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get back." said Marik quietly "They have been running for eight years. I'll bet they didn't stop to talk to others. Their really out of the loop if they think we still kill humans." I nodded "I'm surprised they lasted this long." muttered Yami "Without being seen or caught that is." I nodded again. "They're just as stubborn as I remember." I smiled remembering the past.


	2. Chapter 2

We're running from fate.

Chapter 2: We're here for you.

I don't own Yugioh.

Joey pov

I sat up with a groan and remembered my dream. I rolled over and saw Red Eyes. If I was more awake, I'd have noticed he was on a night table. I pulled him over and felt tears come to my eyes. "I had a dream last night, Red Eyes. I dreamt that Yug, the guys and I were surrounded by vampires. You came out to protect us and lit up the area. But, I saw that one of the vampires looked a lot like Seto. He claimed he was." My tears hit the card and slid down. "I-I know that's impossible, but… even if it was a vampire, I wish it were real."

I slumped forward and started to cry more. I had to stay quiet so I didn't wake the others. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. "It was, Pup. I'm here. You're safe." I started shaking and raised my hands to the ones holding me. I clasped them over his and sobbed more. "Is this still a dream?" I asked carefully. "No, I'm here. I always will be." whispered Seto softly.

I turned and looked into those normally icy eyes. I think I'm the only one, besides Mokuba, who saw this side of the icy businessman. I reached up and placed a hand on his face. I half expected it to pass strait through him. But, when it came into contact with his warm skin I tears filled my eyes again. I threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I thought I lost you. I thought you had left me." I choked out. I didn't care anymore. It was Seto; even if he was a vampire and would most likely kill me soon.

He stroked my back and murmured to me softly. "I promised, didn't I? I promised nothing was ever going to come between us. I don't intend to break that, ever."

Seto pov

I held Joey as he cried and held onto me tightly. I remembered the day I was turned. I would never forget. It had been Yugi's birthday. I was in the city getting him a gift.

Flashback

I stepped out of a game shop with about five shiny new tins of Duel Monster cards and a silent magician body pillow. Yes, Yugi would love this. He loved everything to do with duel monsters. I was getting ready to get in a cab when people started freaking out. They were running around screaming. Then, faster then I could see, a woman was on the ground with another attached to her throat.

I quickly ran away and into an ally way. I pulled out my phone when I saw that some of those things were head strait for Yugi's neighborhood. Where Joey was! I quickly dialed his cell and raised the phone to my ear. _Yo, Jumpin' Joey Wheeler here._ "Joey, it's me." _Seto?_ "Yes, Puppy, I need you to get somewhere safe. The city is under attack." _What!?_

At that moment, my phone was knocked out of my hand when one of the things tackled me. I could still hear my Pup yelping on the other end. _Seto? Seto, answer me!_ I fought against the one that held me down until I felt something pierce my neck. It hurt like hell. I fought harder until I couldn't even feel my arms. I felt so tired. I turned and saw my attacker picking up my phone. He hadn't even wiped my blood from his mouth yet. He raised the phone up and listened, then, with a cruel smirk, he said lazily "Sorry, Seto is busy right now. Please, try again later."

My eyes started to glaze over as he closed the phone and knelt down in front of me. "Your boyfriend's pretty worried, Seto. You should call him back." Then, to add salt to the wound, he put the phone in my limp hand and closed my fingers over it. "If you live that is." and with that he started to walk away. I choked as tears slid down my face. "No," I pleaded weakly "I promised Yugi I'd go to the party. I swore never to leave Joey." The vampire was already gone though. I don't know how long I lied there trying to get the strength to stand and move.

After a while, I managed to stand up. I leaned on a wall for support and made my way down the road. I was just about to enter Yugi's neighborhood when I collapsed to the ground breathing rigidly. "Hey, Pharaoh, look here." I didn't move, but not from lack of trying. "He's alive?" asked a new voice. "Looks that way." There was a sniffing sound "Man, I can smell him all way in the city. Going by the trail, I'd say he walked here." Said the first voice impressed. "Why, I mean what was he willing to die to get here for?" another new voice. This one seemed to feel pity for me.

Shakily lifted my hand and saw my phone. On the screen was a picture of Joey and me on a roller coaster. His face was buried in my shoulder as I sat there with a huge smirk on my face. I didn't care about the voices anymore. I just needed to get to Joey. I started to stand when one of the voices spoke, another new voice. "Hm, hey, guys, he's up again." I stumbled toward Yugi's house unaware of their eyes following me.

I was almost there when I fell again and my phone flew from my hand. I pressed my face to the ground and breathed in the smell of dirt and burnt rubber. Felt someone turn me over and looked up into the eyes of a boy my age. I squinted "Yugi?" I muttered weakly. The boy started to shake his head but looked up and then nodded. I needed some conformation that Joey was okay; even if it wasn't from the real Yugi.

I grabbed him by the collar "Joey, is he okay? Is my pup alright?" a voice from before spoke. "He came all the way here, bleeding to death, to get to his dog?" I knew just from that they wouldn't help me with out help understanding the situation. I pointed to my phone and saw a boy, again my age that looked like Ryou pick it up. "Um, I think he's asking about his boyfriend." He showed them the screen. One other appears. He looks like Malik. "Huh, one way to know." He took the phone and knelt down before me. "This him?" I nodded and tried to grab the phone "I promised." I whispered as my eyes closed.

Images of Joey and I together flashed in my mind.

"You need to promise me something, Ricchie Rich Boy." I smiled and rest my chin on his head "What's that, Pup?" he pulled me closer "Never leave me." I returned the tight grip "As long as I love you, I will be at your side." He looked up and gave me that adorable look "Promise?" I nodded "Cross my heart and hope to die."

The next thing I knew, strength flowed through my veins. I felt like I could run a million miles and still make it back in time for dinner. I bolted up and the three backed away carefully. "Are you sure that was smart, Pharaoh?" asked the Ryou look alike. "I wasn't going to be the one who was at fault for his promise being broken. Besides, he seems nice." I ignored the rest of the conversation and got to my feet carefully. Then, I started running toward Yugi's house. Everything was blurred and I almost passed it. But, I caught a scent and froze. Fast food, summer storms, and spice floated in the air in a delicious mixture. I stopped and stared at the house.

It was torn apart. The doors were off their hinges, the window shattered, and the roof holey. I walked through one of the doors and found blood all over the walls, ceiling, and floors. I followed the smell and found the basement door closed tightly. Next to the door was Yugi's dead father. He held a bat in one hand the door in the other. I reached down to open the door and shrieked in pain when my hand burned at the contact. I clutched it tightly then smelled it. Garlic? Why did that burn me? I loved garlic. "Whoa, you really want that boy don't you? Only a desperate fool would try that right after he is turned." I looked and saw the three had followed me. "Turned?" The Yugi look alike put his hand on my shoulder and I quickly pulled away "Turned into what?" I asked trying not to be scared. "I'm sorry," he whispered "I just wanted to help. You would have broken your promise." I grabbed his collar "What did you do to me?!" I yelled. One second later, the Malik look alike had talked me and the Ryou look alike was next to the Yugi guy. "You okay, Yami?" he nodded and the Malik guy started yelling at me "You should thank him. You'd be dead if he hadn't made you a vampire. You'd never get to see your mate again."

I stopped fighting. I was a vampire now? "Mate?" I asked in confusion. The Ryou guy tossed me my phone. "He's your mate. That explains your drive to get here." Yami came over again "But, you need to get your thirst under control first otherwise, you might kill him and his… young friends." I blinked at him and realized for the first time how parched my throat felt. I rubbed it in confusion and looked at them. "Yeah, let's hunt." whooped the Ryou look alike. "My name's Bakura, that's Marik and the Pharaoh, is Atem, but he prefers Yami."

Present

I looked down at Joey, who was curled into my chest. He looked up at me "You're not going to kill me in my sleep, right?" he yawned. I smiled and shook my head sadly "Never, Pup." I said pulling the blanket up to cover him.

Yugi pov

Okay, at the point I awoke, I was the most comfortable I'd been in eight years. So, the first thing that hits my waking brain is 'I might be dead, dreaming, or dying." I started to open my eyes but stopped. 'On the off chance I'm dreaming, I really don't want to wake up.' So I just snuggled deeper into the blankets and curled up tighter.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my forehead. It felt so soothing I just leaned into the touch and sighed contently. A small chuckle answered my actions "Good Morning, Little One." I decided to against my better judgment and open my eyes.

I opened them slowly and looked up into a set of burning red eyes. My instincts kicked in and I bolted up right and prepared for an attack. But, the vampire backed away quickly and raised his hands in surrender. "I mean no harm, Yugi." I back farther into the head board before noticing I was on a bed for the first time in eight years.

I had to fight against my wish the wrap myself in the soft folds of the blanket like I had when I was little. "H-how do you know my name?" the vampire smiled kindly and I relaxed ever so slightly. "Seto speaks of you and your friends often. How much we remind him of you three." He sat at the far end of the bed. "Like how you're the only human to ever best him in duel monsters and how much you love the game." He reached under the bed and pulled out a worn gift bag. "He got this for you eight years ago; for your birthday. I believe your sixteenth birthday was yesterday, so it's not really that late of a gift."

I carefully reached out and grabbed the bag. I opened and smile slightly at the contents. Five tins of duel monster cards, still shiny, and a silent magician body pillow. I pulled them out and ran my hands over the card on my duel disk. I was the most relaxed I'd been in a long time. I leaned against the head rest with a small smile. I remembered my grandfather through duel monsters. He gave me his deck when I was six.

Yami pov

I watched as my future mate shuffled through the cards from Seto. He eyes shined like two bright gems. "This is a lot like home." He murmured "Grandpa owned a game shop, so he would always have the rarest, coolest cards on the market."

I smiled I think I would have like to meet him. Where is he now?" Yugi lowered the cards sadly "He was killed in the first attack." I froze and, though I hadn't done it, I felt slightly guilty. "You know, we don't kill people anymore." Then, a yell from the hall interrupted us. Seconds later, Malik raced into the room and tried to hold the door closed. He looked up and stared in shock "Yugi, vampire, right, huh?" Yugi laughed "Relax, Malik, if they had wanted to hurt us they would have while we were asleep." Malik shook his head "Say that to the one that had been hovering over me when I woke up." At that moment there was a bang on the door that shoved Malik forward a bit.

He quickly braced himself for another, but I got up and moved him and Yugi away just as Marik hit the door. This sent the vampire tumbling head over heals into my bed with a yelp of surprise. "Good evening, Marik. Nice to see you up so early." He grumbled into my pillow before looking up at me "Judging off of your chipper attitude, I'd say Yugi took waking up in your bed well." At this Yugi leapt off my bed like he'd been stung and backed into a corner. I glared at the sandy haired male "I was getting to it when your mate so rudely intruded."

As if on cue, Ryou came running in as fast as he could, which was surprisingly fast, and hid behind the door silently but not before raising a finger to his lips with a grin. Shortly afterward, Bakura appeared at the door panting "Wh-where'd he go?" he panted. I grinned "Who?" asked Yugi innocently. "R-Ryou, he's been having me chase him all over the dang castle. Who knew you humans were so freaking fast." He didn't quite use those words, but you get it. "Sorry, haven't seen him." Yugi shrugged "You might try outside. When we ran relays he liked the grass races."

"Outside, got it! Thanks!" and with that the vampire ran out calling his mate's name. After a moment, Ryou came out and sat next to Yugi. "Who knew being chased could be fun?" he laughed. Yugi grinned "Yeah, I guess the fear for our lives kept us from a lot." Malik shifted slowly toward the two while watching Marik who hadn't moved a muscle. "Yeah, like our childhoods."

Then, Yugi looked up at me and Marik. A smirk played on his lips then; he grabbed his friends and bolted out the open door. Their laughter ringing down the halls. Marik groaned "We need to catch them. Don't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

The odd first year.

Chapter 3:not so sweet reunions.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi pov

My two friends and I ran down the halls laughing quietly as we coasted to a slow walk. "We should split up." I snickered. "Why?" asked Malik tilting his head the way he did when he was confused. "If we do, then one of us could keep the others off the rests trail." said Ryou before I could speak. I glared at the albino boy. "That was my line." Ryou stuck his tongue out and ran toward an eastern door. Malik rolled his eyes and took off for a southern door. I smiled when I heard the vampires coming. I pulled out a bottle of cotton candy perfume and sprayed every inch of the air thick with it.

After that, I ditched the bottle to the corner of the room and dashed down a western hall.

Ryou pov

I smirked as the smell of cotton candy wafted down to me. That would throw off the vamps for a good hour or more. I dashed around random corners and found a room at the end of the hall. The smile fell from my lips at the sight of the name on the wood.

I moved toward the door slowly. My hands shook when, as I reached it, I lifted one to open it. I had just placed my hand on the handle when I heard footsteps. I quickly looked for a place to hide and saw an empty vase big enough for one skinny kid to hide behind. I got behind it and peeked around. A man I knew too well, though I only saw him a few times, was getting ready to unlock the door. He froze and sniffed. His eyes flew to my hiding place and I ducked behind it out of sight.

"I saw you, Bakura, you might as well come out. I won't fall for another one of your silly pranks." I felt tears fill my eyes and ducked my head into my knees. He had used the tone on me when I was four. I had tried to sneak pink hair dye into his shampoo. I shook as I suppressed my sobs, but I wasn't quiet enough apparently. "Come on, kid, it's nothin' to cry over. I caught you last week too remember?"

I shook my head and held my breath to steady myself. "Well, if you won't come out..." the vase was suddenly moved and fell back as it's support vanished. "I'll just,... Ryou?!" I looked up painfully into the eyes of the father I thought I lost and fainted again.

Bakura pov

Yami's mate would pay for lying to me and spraying that crap all over the halls to cover their scents. I blazed down the east halls and stopped abruptly when I was hit full on with Ryou's emotions. Pain, shock, fear, confusion, hope, love, sadness, happiness, then nothing. All the emotions had caused my poor mate to faint. I followed my gut and found Professor Dawn on the floor crying in joy and clutching my fainted mate.

I approached carefully and knelt down. "Is he hurt?" I asked slowly to the overjoyed father. "N-no, he must have just gotten too excited." the professor took a deep breath to steady himself. "When he was younger his heart was very strong. It couldn't take a lot of strain." I nodded and we stood. The father holding his long lost son. "Eight years, Bakura. I haven't seen him in eight years. He nearly an adult." I placed a hand on my mentors shoulder and smiled. We walked into his room to let Ryou rest.

Malik pov

I dipped and ducked between suits of armor. So far no one seemed to catch on that I was down here. Yugi's perfume turned out to be useful after all. I'll never tease him for carry such a girly accessory again. I heard someone coming down the hall and slid behind a tall suit of armor that smelled a lot like rust. I snickered only to lose the expression at the sight before me.

"Now, why would my necklace lead me here?"

Yugi pov

I looked back to see no one behind me. I laughed and kicked on the speed. I rushed around corners and ducked into the shadows once in a while. I slowed to a stop and leaned against the wall with a satisfied grin on my face. I was fast, I had to be to survive out there. I sighed as I remembered home, Grampa and his game shop were always open if I needed them. But, after the first strike, I was too scared to go back to the shop.

I felt tears fill my eyes and started to walk down the hall again. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. I fell to the floor and skinned my arm. It wasn't bleeding, but it stung to no end. "I apologize, sir, I didn't see... Y-Yugi?"


End file.
